denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Dummy
Dummy (더미, Deomi / ダミー, Damī / 模子, 模子, Múzi) is a terminology in Denma. Summary It's first appeared in God's Lover (48). It's robots with different forms such as human-type, dog or cat, bird. Or living things such as human. The subjects' consciousness in Neuro-scanning socket is able to trapped in these. As the subjects get used to these, they could recognize more body forms inside the liquid nano mixture. That influence the subjects' consciousness and thinking spectrum as well. The subjects can have a sense of defiance in mind but couldn't really does anything against it. Because of the drug that called 'nutritional supplement'. The drug give the subjects extreme pleasure and get rid of the sense of incompatibility with these. And as the subjects' consciousness got used to every form of these, it's able to started an entirely different kind of this experiments. On living things instead of biotechnical machines, just like the ones like Denma, Arcel, God. It's different and nothing like biotechnical dummies, and it feels like the subjects are jammed in this body, and it's a prohibited technology on planet Bella. It's seems to the committee trying to monopolize this technology to make more money. The subjects have been implanted into too many dummies, and the pressure of biodummy is powerful. And after having been implanted into different biodummies, the people memories are so mixed up that they forget who them once were at first it becomes unclear. If the subjects stay here long enough, they'll lose their mind and the number of biodummies that they'll be implanted is decided by elder's butler and the researchers up there. There's another phase of this experiment after the biodummy course, called Mating. Dummies are implanting a consciousness into a body whereas Mating is combining a consciousness with one another. When the subjects make up excuses to avoid the nutritional supplement that the researchers tried to inject on them, 2 weeks later, the subjects can implanted into the second biodummy. The subconscious reaction of body. Realizing how much influence a body can have from the experience inside a robust biodummy, muscle memory is beyond the subjects' expectation. The purpose of this experiment is to increase the flexibility of consciousness and decrease the self consciousness and identity. The researchers are using that to minimize the collision during the fusion process of 2 different consciousnesses. When the sockets of 2 consciousness are directly connected without this adaptation process, almost all of them synchronize and collapse. God was implanted into humans for half a day and animals for the other half, because the researchers are afraid that he might try to escape again. The researchers said that it was unprecedented. The supplies are donors, brain-dead patients, death-row convicts like terrorists, felons, murderers, there're plenty. The subject can recall the image of this. If the subject's consciousness is fully recovers, they can recall it. The subject can feel a change on their body. It feel as if that this came inside their body. The memory of this behind their consciousness as the body can recall the body's image. The consciousness can reflect the memory back to their body. Of course, their body doesn't transform like this. But their reflection, pulse, blood flow, and the muscle tension, their body can imitates the image of the body in their memory. If the subject was in the animal, they can act like that animal. But every muscle, bones, and joints, hurt like the subject was beat to death and they had fever. That was a reaction from this itself. The body can go over its limit because the subject tried to imitate other dummies. It was possible that some of the muscles and the joints or bones could have been ruptured or broken. The pain is insufferable so the subject couldn't even more. A new kind of this, a network dummy is exist. The subject can open up the server and start to transfer all the data from the socket. Using the network as this means, in a way, a Mating on another dimension, because the subject's consciousness is being integrated with people whose consciousness are connected to the network. The subject can 'scattered all over the network' should be the proper way to describe what happened. Only very small traces of the subject's personality was left and they were turned into a completely different being. But again, the trauma brought the subject can back again. The words that are related to murder are used on the network was used every second, every single day by the residents on the planet. That's why the subject's consciousness didn't fade away on the network. Those keywords allowed the subject to goes back to themselves every moment. In other words, a different form of life that has a continuity is living. The subject can had a sense of omnipresence and omniabsence at the same time. Now that the subject can thinks of it, since the beginning of history, fatal diseases, uncontrollable natural disasters, or unavoidable fate. They've been worshiping those unpredictable causes of murders as gods. And so in a sense the subject was qualified to be on of them. The subject can a god. The subject is given absolute freedom. The freedom without stress. But there was one thing that the subject couldn't stand. Because of that, the subject, who reigned the network as god, can started to be self-aware of god's personality, and go crazy trying to get a hold of it. That unbearable holiness was absolute solitariness. The subject could proudly say that they're one of the best to bear it. But it wasn't something that a mere human being like them could handle. It was more than the solitariness of the entire residents of the planet combined. The god that the subject can experience is more lonely than humans. The subject can use the robot as the avatar. God faced May as an abandoned digital pet. The record of May's life for the past year and a half on the network, showed that she left the A.N.G.E.L. Town because she was so shocked for what he did and went to other cities and never stopped working. The fastest way to solve the problem. God takes May to the lottery ticket sales machine. God can see inside the avatar robots. God can appears hologram shape, the figure con. Denma thinks Mating, this, the socket on the back of the head the things that he didn't know about were so unexpected. Then Denma thinks the most importantly the network Dummy and if Apple could somehow use the network of the Silverquick's station 7 as a Dummy. The people who's borrowing the body of the people who're not a Quanx, sometimes they can's use their skills, and it's probably because their body's resisting. The basic techniques that their body could handle, and if they use Quanx skills with an ordinary person's body, it'll overload the body eventually, but of course, the body still adapts to it, that means their consciousness as a Quanx is synchronizing, and as time passes, as the synchronization further proceeds, they'll be able to use more complicated and detailed techniques with intensified physical errors, but at the same time, it'll pressure their body just as much, and after reaching the limit, the body will eventually refuse to be exposed to Quanx techniques, there're two possibilities, the first is where their immune system fails because of the pressure, malignant tumors will grow all over their body which will result in his horrible death, and there's possibility where their body endures and pulls through, but enduring doesn't mean getting over it, there's minor difference along the way, but there's only one conclusion, when the body reaches its limit, it'll break completely. Abilities *Muscle memory **Animal Manipulation ***Dog Physiology: God's Lover (48), (53) ***Bird Physiology: God's Lover (48) ****Eagle Physiology: God's Lover (53) → (61) → 15. A.E. (3-4) ***Scorpion Physiology: God's Lover (48) ***Cat Physiology: God's Lover (53) → (58) ***Shark Physiology: God's Lover (53) ***Dolphin Physiology: God's Lover (53) → (58) *Dummy → Network Dummy **Digital Transport: God's Lover (63) **Digital Fusion: God's Lover (63) **Consciousness Transferal: God's Lover (63) *Network Dummy **Avatar Manipulation ***Black cat (digital pet form): God's Lover (15) → (63) → (66) ***Robot ****Waffle robot: God's Lover (64) ****Librarian robot: God's Lover (65) ****Maid robot: God's Lover (71) ***Figure con: God's Lover (65) Characters *Denma *Arcel *God *Jenny (Izumi) *Paul (Sam) *Tough guy Category:Terminology